tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Katana (2h)
A weapon series unique to the Swordmaster class. Two-handed Katana are fairly mediocre. Their only advantage is high base damage - when you're weak the extra damage is good, but at high power levels the extra damage is insignificant when all weapons are hitting for hundreds of damage. They have no ranged finishers but the first finisher learnt is capable of petrifying opponents. Finishing Moves Equipped by *Swordmaster and Lord only List of Two-handed Katana Tachi *Lv.1 *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Slashing 3 *ATK 38, STR +2, AVD +1 Superior Tachi *Lv.2 *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 52, STR +4, AVD +2 Siege Sword *Lv.4 *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Crushing 4 *ATK 48, STR +1, DEX +2 Sawblade *Lv.5 *Weight 9, RT + 28 *Damage: Crushing 6 *ATK 61, STR +3, DEX +4 Nodachi *Lv.7 *Weight 9, RT +28 *Damage: Slashing 3 *ATK 58, STR +1, VIT +2, AVD +1 Superior Nodachi *Lv.8 *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: Human +5% *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 71, STR +2, VIT +3, AVD +2 Mageblade *Lv.10 *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Slashing 4 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 67, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Superior Mageblade *Lv.11 *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Racial: Umbra +5% (Phantom +50%) *On Hit: Silenced *ATK 80, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 Cane Blade *Lv.13 *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 77, STR +2, DEX +3, AVD +1, MIND +1 Superior Cane Blade *Lv.14 *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK ATK +90, STR +4, DEX +5, HP +3, AVD +2, MIND +3 Dechevalier *Lv.16 *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 86, VIT +2, AGIL +1, RES +2 Superior Dechevalier *Lv.17 *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Slashing 7 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 100, VIT +4, HP +3, AGIL +2, INT +2, RES +3 Blacksteel Blade *Lv.19 *Weight 12, RT +35 *Damage: Slashing 5 *ATK 96, STR +1, VIT +1, DEX +2, LUCK -5, MIND +2 Lacquersteel Blade (called Laquersteel Blade in-game) *Lv.20 *Weight 13, RT +38 *Damage: Slashing 7 *ATK 109, STR +2, VIT +3, DEX +4, LUCK -10, MIND +3 Helm Halver *Lv.22 *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 106, STR +2, DEX +1, HP +5, INT +1 Superior Helm Halver *Lv.23 *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Katana (2H) +1 *ATK 119, STR +4, VIT +2, DEX +3, HP +8 INT +2 Oakblade *Lv.25 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 115, VIT +1, AGIL +2, RES +3 Nene Blade *Lv.26 *Weight 14, RT +42 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Extra: Anatomy +1, Stunproof *ATK 128, STR +1, VIT +3, AGIL +4, RES +5 Whispertouch Blade *Lv.28 *Weight 14, RT +41 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Dark 10 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1 *ATK 125, DEX +2, INT +3, MIND +1 Firefly *Lv.29 *Weight 15, RT +44 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Air 10 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1, Silenceproof *ATK 138, VIT +2, DEX +4, HP +5, INT +5, MIND +3, RES +2 Macuahuitl *Lv.31 *Weight 14, RT +43 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Beast +10% *Affinity: Earth 10 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Parry +1, Stoneproof *Special: Petrifog *ATK 134, VIT +3, AGIL +3, AVD +1, RES +4 Bringer of Light *Lv.32 *Weight 15, RT +46 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Lightning 10 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1 *Special: Galvanize *ATK 148, STR +4, VIT +5, HP +4 Asura *Lv.34 *Weight 15, RT +45 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Racial: Dragon +10% *Affinity: Fire 15 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Draconology +1, Stopproof *Special: Flame Breath *ATK 144, STR +5, VIT +3, DEX +2, MIND +4 Crescent Sword *Lv.37 *Weight 16, RT +47 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Water 15 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1, Stunproof *ATK 154, STR +1, VIT +2, AGIL +4, INT +5, LUCK +5, RES +6 Beadbound Blade *Lv.40 - Unique *Weight 16, RT +49 *Damage: Slashing 11 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Overpower +1 *Special: Iceblast III *ATK 163, VIT +5, DEX +2, HP +5, AVD +1, INT +1, RES +1 Ogresbane *Lv.43 - Unique *Weight 17, RT +51 *Damage: Slashing 10 *Racial: Phantom +15% *Affinity: Light 15 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1, Fearproof *Special: Hearten *ATK 173, STR +4, VIT +2, HP +3, AGIL +1, INT +2, RES +3 Sweepblade *Lv.46 - Unique *Weight 17, RT +52 *Damage: Slashing 12 *Racial: Human +15% *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1, Charmproof *Special: Hellhound *ATK 182, STR +2, VIT +6, DEX +2, HP +10, AVD +1, MIND +3, RES +1 Cursed Blade *Lv.1 (H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Crushing/Slashing/Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Affinity: ??? +?? *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Katana (2h) Category:Melee Weapon